


Telling of Love

by KSForever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, Coming Out to Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Greg ends up telling two of his four grown up kids about his new relationship with Mycroft.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Telling of Love

Greg had invited two of his kids over for a barbecue. The other two, he’d received a postcard from this morning. They were on a white water rafting holiday together with a group of mates. He hadn’t expected either of them to even know how to buy a stamp, let alone post him a postcard.

The twins were enjoying their meal, and a conversation had somehow started. He was now sitting with them, unsure how this conversation had got this far, and he felt guilty. He should be having this conversation with all his kids, not just two of the four.

“You know I loved your mum, don’t ya?” Greg promised.

“Yeah, we know, Dad.” His daughter, Hayley, promised. She smiled that sweet smile of hers; the one that was filled with worry and compassion. The nineteen year old’s curly brown hair bounced, as she tucked it behind her ears. Her piercing blue eyes looked directly at him.

“It was Mum who had the affairs... I mean, yeah, she’s my mum, and I love her, but, the truth is, she’s crap at relationships.” Gareth, the second born of the twins, by four minutes, noted. Greg looked at his son and saw himself at that age.

“I’ve always been half afraid that’s my fault.” Greg confessed, as he and his kids sat in the afternoon sun.

“Why?” Gareth asked. “What happened?”

“Nothing. I was faithful, I swear to Christ, and I didn’t do anything else!” Greg sighed. “It’s because... I.” He paused. “I should be having this conversation with Ellen and Daniel here as well... I.” He felt awkward, embarrassed, and guilty, but he ploughed forward. “I’m bisexual. Always have been, always will be. Your mum knows, knew from the start.” He was speaking quickly, not yet giving the kids a chance to speak. “Turns out, maybe, I wasn’t, y’know, enough for her, or maybe, it put her off me, in the long run.” Greg knew he was beetroot red as he spoke, and it wasn’t due to the heat of the sun, or sunburn. He looked up at his kids. They were both smiling at him and sort of looking at each other.

“What? What do you want to say?” Greg asked, still more than a bit worried, and sort of embarrassed.

“It must run in the family!” Hayley smiled. 

“You?” Greg asked, taking his cue from his daughter’s voice.

She nodded. “Yep!”

“Me, too.” Gareth spoke up. “She knows.” He pointed to his twin sister.

Greg sat there now, with tears, he found, rolling down his face.

Hayley stood, pulling her dad to standing. 

Greg hugged her, and Gareth, more shyly joined them.

“I’m so sorry.” Greg kissed each of them on the top of the head, one after the other.

“What for?” Hayley asked.

“For not realising. For leaving you all alone to figure it out. It’s not easy to figure all this out at the start.” Greg gave his kids another group hug.

“We talked to each other about it.” Gareth noted.

“Smart kids!” Greg grinned. “Brave, too. Well done.” He breathed in and out again, a shaky breath. He was still emotional. “Do Ell and Dan know?”

“We’ve never made an official announcement about it.” Hayley answered. “But, yeah.”

“I’ve got to tell, them, too.” Greg ran one of his hands through his hair.

“We could have another barbecue and another chat.” Hayley pondered.

“You want to be here then as well?” Greg queried.

“Might as well be.” Gareth replied. “Then, we can tell them you only confessed ‘cos Hayley was teasing you about having no social life!”

Greg laughed.

“The conversation did segue a bit!” Hayley joined in. “And you still dodged one of my questions.”

“Most kids don’t want to know if their divorced parents are dating anyone. Too much information and all that crap!” Greg was laughing again.

“I surprised myself with the question.” Hayley admitted.

“I’m guessing, given the rainbow coloured moment, you might have met someone, a bloke?” Gareth asked.

“Yeah.” Greg sat back down in his deckchair.

The kids sat back in theirs, too.

“Do we get a name?” Gareth asked.

“Mycroft. Mycoft is his first name. His surname is Holmes. He’s Sherlock’s brother.” All Greg’s kids knew that he regularly worked with Sherlock Holmes; the man was famous, after all.

“He’s not famous, too, though, is he? Is it worth me Googling him?” Hayley asked.

“He has a minor role in local government. There might be a picture of him on a Government page somewhere...” Greg replied as casually as he could. “Next time I see him, I’ll try and snap a pic for you two nosy parkers! Now,” he grinned. “Who wants ice cream floats for dessert?”

“Pepsi, Tizer, or Cream Soda? Gareth asked.

“Have you got any lemonade?” Hayley asked her dad.

“I have lemonade and Tizer, and Neapolitan ice cream. Will that do ya?” Greg stood, ready to head from the back garden to the kitchen.

The End..?

7.8.20


	2. Real Love Endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is there for Greg when Greg’s ex wife drops a bombshell in to the life of their grown up kids.

Real Love Endures

“I got here as soon as I could.” Mycroft said, as Greg shut the front door behind him.

“I’m okay, love. It wasn’t all bad.” Greg touched and held on to Mycroft’s arms.

Mycroft went on instinct; he touched Greg, and held him in his arms.

“The text you sent seemed worryingly void of detail.” Mycroft noted. “Did Ellen and Daniel not take your news as well as Hayley and Gareth did, even with their brother and sister there to help?”

“They were fine. It wasn’t them.” Greg bit back sudden, or not so sudden, tears. He moved in Mycroft’s arms, and dug the heels of his hands in to his eyes, to stop the tears.

“Come and sit down.” Mycroft suggested, and, carefully walked Greg through the hallway of his own home.

They turned in to the lounge, and Mycroft gently made sure Greg was comfortably sat on the sofa. Mycroft then sat next to Greg, turned towards him gently, trying not to crowd him. Mycroft placed his hand lightly on Greg’s nearest knee. “What happened, darling?”

“Dionne turned up.” Greg started. “Brought round some CDs she said were mine.” Greg laughed bitterly. “They’re not, and she knows it. She just wanted to see the kids, and get in on my time with them.”

“I take it that she started an argument?” Mycroft deducted. Then, he asked, “Would you like me to pour you a whiskey?”

“Yeah, she started an argument and then, she left, leaving me to clear up her mess. I told the kids to stay over. I spent all weekend here with them, in this room, talking things through. They told me that it doesn’t matter; that I’m their dad, and what she said doesn’t change that.” Greg looked at Mycroft. “You can guess what she told them.”

“Is there some question over whether or not you are the biological father of, perhaps, one of your children?” Mycroft asked.

“I’ve always been pretty sure the twins are mine, because Gareth looks so much like me. I assume Hayley is mine, and her being Bi, like me and Gareth, would be a massive coincidence if she isn’t; but I’ve read that not all twins have the same father...” Greg noted this bitter fact. “The kids were just talking with me, and Dan just mentioned my coming out, and Dionne got all, y’know, in bitch mode -“ Greg looked to Mycroft again.

Mycroft drew patterns on the back of Gregory’s hand with his fingertips.

“And, then, she stands up, and announces to the kids ‘Yes, well that’s why he might not be your dad!’, pointing at me, trying to tower over me, and then, she just left us there...” Greg had tears in his eyes again. “I’ve known that for years, but it was the first time the kids heard it!” Greg shook.

Mycroft held on to Greg, as tenderly as he knew how. “I think I should get you that drink.”

“In a minute...” Greg spoke.

“I’m here, darling. Don’t worry.” Mycroft kissed the top of Greg’s head, as Greg leant in to his embrace.

“They were a bit angry I’d never said anything, and then, Dan and Ellen were saying that it’s okay for the twins because Gareth looks just like me. Then, later, all four of them were telling me it doesn’t matter. I’m their dad. They’ve been so good about it. They told me that they had wondered about it.” Greg tried to steady his emotional voice. “That broke my heart, but they promise me it wasn’t anything I’ve ever done. It’s just knowing what their mum is like. They kept hugging me, all weekend. Even this morning; before they left, they were still so lovely about it all.” Greg grinned. “Then, they were off, dashing to work, like I should have been. I was late in this morning, and I’ve been so worried about them all day. I’ve been terrified that they’re going to be so preoccupied, they’ll get in to an accident, or something.” Greg’s tears spilled down his face.

“I can arrange for them to be escorted in to work, and kept an eye on.” Mycroft offered.

“Maybe...” Greg said. 

“Have you heard from them today? Since this morning?” Mycroft queried.

“Yeah, loads. Made sure of it.” Greg replied. “I’ve asked them over for a takeaway tomorrow. I want them to meet you. Not that it has to be tomorrow.” Greg added quickly. “Don’t panic.”

“It can be tomorrow, if you wish, if they wouldn’t prefer time alone to talk to you.” Mycroft answered.

“I was going to phone each of them in a while, again, and gage the waters. I’m so afraid that they’re going to want the test, or that they might ever actually need it.” Greg said, tiredly. “I feel so guilty that they’ve never been told. I didn’t want them thinking it matters to me, and I’m so fucking scared it matters to them!” Greg sobbed. “This has brought back so many shitty memories! So many damn fears!”

“Oh, my dear, dear darling!” Mycroft took Greg entirely in to his arms, and gently rocked him back and forth.

Greg held on to Mycroft, his new love, and kissed him wholeheartedly.

In a moment between the kisses, Mycroft caressed Greg further with his touches and his words; “It will be alright. You call me your sweet Sweetheart. Well, my darling, you are mine. Listen to me. It will be alright. Your children love you. They always will.” He looked in to Greg’s eyes. “As, I know, will I.”

Greg smiled.

Such a beautiful smile. Such a truly beautiful man. Mycroft loved him.

“I love you, too, love, with all my heart.” Greg began more kisses with Mycroft.

“With all my heart, Greg, I...” Mycroft kissed Gregory Lestrade. “I find that I genuinely do love you, and that love won’t stop, unless you should one day want it to.”

“I know I won’t, my sweet, sweet Heart; my sweet Sweetheart. You are worthy of that endearment and my love, Mycroft, I swear.” Greg promised. His fingertips were tracing heart shapes over Mycroft’s heart.

“As are you, dearest.” Mycroft told Greg. “And I shall endeavour to make the love I give you worthy of your good soul.”

Greg through his arms around Mycroft’s shoulders, pulling him close. “Your love Is worthy of me, Mycroft. I know I’m not being naive, and I’m not on the rebound. Your love IS worthy of me. I know it. You need to know it, too.”

The End..?

11.8.20


End file.
